Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
Background Art
In production printing, a technology that prints cutting marks (i.e., trimming marks or crossmarks) on four corners of paper to guide a user in cutting for binding books is known. Furthermore, to match positions of images between the front surface and the back surface of paper, a technology is known, which adds marks for positioning on four corners of paper (hereinafter, marks used for cutting and positioning are referred to as “crossmarks”) to K component or Y component of the image, scans crossmarks using a sensor after printing the image on the front surface, calculates a position of the image to be output on the back surface, and adjusts the position of the image using a correcting method.
However, in the known technologies, parameters for correction are determined using a chart previously prepared for positioning. Since correction is not performed for each paper by measuring crossmarks on each paper using a sensor every time printing is performed, there are variations in correction among paper. Furthermore, in the known technologies, a digital front end processor (DFE), which adds crossmarks, are not capable of printing crossmarks if K component does not exist. While it is still possible to consider adding crossmarks to Y component, monochrome sensors can easily read K color compared to Y color.